


Iron Confession

by perletwo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://screaming-towards-apotheosis.tumblr.com">screaming-towards-apotheosis</a> for prompt 10 from <a href="http://perletwo.tumblr.com/post/118053844152/prompt-set-421">this list.</a> Still taking requests <a href="http://perletwo.tumblr.com/ask">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Confession

“RHODEY!”

Tony Stark went in for the big squishing hug. “Colonel! Iron Patriot! WARMACHINEROXX!”

James Rhodes squirmed his way free of Tony’s grasp and eyed him suspiciously.

“Tony. How much did you break?”

“What? I can’t just be happy to see my oldest and second-dearest friend? After Pepper of course? Does there _have_ to be some dire catastrophe for us to get together these days, y'know, hang out around the compound? _Bond_?”

Rhodey’s stare intensified, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Tony.”

“…okay, so I _might_ have just broken a _little_ bit of -” his voice trailed off into a cough, and he covered his mouth with one hand.

“Of?” Rhodey prompted.

“…Maine?” The word emerged in a tiny voice from behind Tony’s hand.

“What is there even in Maine for you to -” Rhodey grumbled, shook his head, and pulled out his cell to start cleaning up the mess.


End file.
